


Kiss fills

by Rigels_Nigels



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigels_Nigels/pseuds/Rigels_Nigels
Summary: filled kiss prompts copied over from tumblrall unsympathetic fills will be marked as such
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 93





	1. 20. stariwell kisses - intrulogical

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.

It was an average day, with the two bringing in the groceries from their car. Now, normally the two would take the elevator but that was currently under repairs, so they had to take the alternative route.

The stairs.

Remus wasn’t the _biggest_ fan of stairs (and neither was Logan, although he’d be hard pressed to admit it, claiming exercise and other health statistics) but they could be fun at times, even if Logan was pressing him about the dangers and such about what he was doing.

Not his fault sledding down the stairs was so fun, or that he ended up breaking his arm once.

Or twice.

And his leg.

He was a bit clumsy. 

“Remus, slow down, you’re going to drop everything.”

“NoooOOOOoooo…. I won’t.”

“Remus…” he spoke in a deadpan tone, and despite the lack of emotion typically associated with said tone, it spoke volumes.

“Look, that was,, that was _last_ time. It’s not gonna happen this time, promise.” He stopped a few stairs above Logan, effectively blocking the path and forcing Logan to come to a halt before him.

Logan raised an eyebrow at those words, not believing them for a second.

“ooh would’ja lookit that! I’m taller!” He wiggled a bit, jostling the bags as he looked down at Logan.

“Hey, what ‘s it like down there, short-stack!”

“Remus, you’re a few steps above me, of course you’re taller.”

“Shhhhhh! Let me enjoy this,” he whispered loudly, eyes closed.

Logan shook his head, a soft, amused smile on his face.

Remus opened his eyes, grinning. “Alright, enjoyed it.”

He hopped down a few steps, giving him a quick peck on the lips before dashing back up the stairs. “Race ya!”

At that point Logan did _not_ give a short huff of amusement,_ nor _did he run after Remus. Why would he? He doesn’t do that, not at all.

But he _did_ beat Remus to their apartment, setting the groceries down inside before going to grab the rest, and he _might_ have cuddled with him after, and they _may_ have kissed a bit more, but all of this was neither here nor there. 

He was just glad Remus didn’t trip up the stairs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	2. 16. pouting - intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

Remus stood on his tiptoes, reaching into the cabinet trying to grab the box of his favourite cookies. Cookies that he, for some reason, couldn’t reach.

Scowling, he gave that up and, instead of going for a stool or chair, he climbed onto the counter, reaching for the box only to have it stolen away by someone behind him at the very last second.

He turned around, somewhat awkwardly given he was on a counter, and opened his mouth to give that person (probably his brother, that asshole) a piece of his mind.

It wasn’t his brother. 

Logan stood in front of him, box already opened and a cookie in his mouth.

“Logan!” He held his hands out. “Cookie!”

Logan chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then swallowed, then grabbed _another_ cookie and took a bite out of it, being sure to keep the box out of arms reach.

“Logannnn,” he whined, flapping his arms, “quit being a bitch.”

“I’m not quite sure I know what you mean,” he said, in a tone that said that yes, he knew _exactly_ what Remus meant.

He finished the cookie.

Remus pouted at him. “Lo…. you’re being an asshole…”

Logan just gave him a small smile (and how dare he look so adorable doing so, he’d have to rip out his eyes to keep annoyed at this rate) and then leaned down and kissed him.

Well that was a surprise.

A few seconds later Logan pulled away, pleased to see the other grinning. He reached to grab another cookie (he knew he shouldn’t, too many were bad for you after all, but he _had_ to admit, they were good cookies) and found his hands empty. He looked at Remus and saw him with the box, wiggling as he practically stuffed his face. He rolled his eyes, more amused and endeared than annoyed. He should have expected that really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	3. 47. hug & kiss - dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.

“Dee!”

That was the only warning he got before Remus was on him, hugging him so tight he was pretty sure he felt a few ribs crack. He didn’t even manage to get a word out before Remus’ mouth was on his.

He pushed Remus off of him, or at least, as much as he was able to, the other holding on like a koala, but he managed to free his mouth. 

“Remus, what-”

“Holy shit Dee you would _not_ believe what just happened.”

“Wh-”

“Seriously, I never thought this’d happen! I’m so glad we started hanging out with them! Logan especially, I thought he was some boring prude with stick up his ass just like the others, and he was, minus everything I just said. Although the stick up his ass bit still applies. Hey, do you think he’ll let _me_ shove anything up his ass? Y’know, I’m pretty sure all I’d have to do was phrase it as like, ‘for science’ and he’d be all for it.”

He was a bit annoyed Remus kept interrupting him, but not surprised, especially with how excited and happy he seemed. He rolled his eyes fondly as Remus continued to eagerly chatter about increasingly macabre ideas and plans, moving to sit on the couch, occasionally nodding along or humming to indicate he was listening.

He could be exhausting, certainly, but there wasn’t a thing about Remus he’d change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	4. 42. distraction - intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42\. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

“Lo Lo~~”

Logan didn’t even bother to look at him, going from typing on his computer to writing out what was most likely scientifical things.

How dull.

“Logan, if you don’t stop working you’re going to become the great barrier reef.”

Logan stopped for a moment, his nose probably scrunching up as it does when he’s confused. “What?”

“You’re gonna fuckin’ die.”

“Remus, we can’t die unless Thomas dies, nor can we truly suffer any negative impacts from ‘neglecting our health’, so to speak. And the Great Barrier Reef isn’t dead, merely dying, which a great many people are studying and learning about to find ways to counteract the effects of climate change and then successfully implementing them.”

He rolled his eyes. He knew that, of course he did, but he didn’t care, he just wanted his boyfriend to stop working. He’s been doing this for hours, probably longer than he actually knows. He supposed it was time to play dirty.

He moved up behind Logan, wrapping his arms around the other, pressing some kisses along his neck.

“Remus-”

“Looooogaaaan…. will you stop working now? _Please?_“

“Remus, I’m not finished.”

“And when will that be?”

“Soon.”

Soon, in Loganspeak, was anywhere from 5 minutes to 5 hours. Which was, of course, unacceptable.

He kissed along Logan’s jaw, then moved up to his cheek, a hand moving to angle Logan’s head more towards him, pulling a bit away and laughing at how he was determined to keep an eye on the screen and keep looking. It was such a him thing to do, keep working no matter the situation, even if it lead to situations such as this. It could be hard to combat against, but he was nothing if not determined.

One had to be to not fade when they were pretty much ignored for most of their existence.

And when Logan’s face was at an angle he deemed acceptable, he kissed him, right on the lips, _no _tongue.

Shocking, he knows.

He pulled away, pleased to see Logan’s face _beautifully_ flushed. It was always a fun thing to do, and he was almost far too easy to fluster for it to be a game, but nonetheless, fun.

His other hand grabbed at the tie, tugging him ever closer, kissing him once more, grinning when he pulled away again.

“So, can you stop working now?”

Logan spared one last glance at the computer, sighing. “I… _suppose_ I could, yes.

“Yay!” He let go of Logan’s tie, jumping up and down, arms held up against his chest. “Let’s go! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!”

“Let me just save all this, and I’ll be right with you.”

He groaned impatiently, continuing to jump in place as he waited. Sure enough, a few short moments later, the computer was off and Logan was standing. He grabbed Logan’s hand and pulled him out of the room. He had _so_ many plans for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	5. 17. temperature difference - dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
> 
> Warnings for talk of body horror

Deceit’s hands ran through Remus hair, pulling him down and closer to him, deepening the kiss.

They spent a while like that, in an embrace, simply enjoying being with the other. Occasionally they would pull apart –to make a funny joke or loving comment, or simply talk a bit or ponder one of Remus’ ideas– but they would go back to what they were originally doing, kisses sometimes becoming more relaxed and lazy, while other times becoming more passionate and desirous.

Like now.

Deceit moaned into the kiss, two hands gently holding onto Remus’ waist as others lightly ran over his body. He loved this, the distant heat he felt through his clothes from Remus, how he barely thought, focusing just on what was happening. It was a nice reprieve from the constant thinking and planning and worrying.

He let out a gasp as a hand slid under his shirt, brushing over his scales.

He rolled his eyes, pushing at Remus when he snickered. “I forgot how warm you are. I’m surprised you don’t manage to overheat like this.”

“ooh! Speaking of overheating, what d’ya think that’d be like. Would all my organs begins to melt together until they’re just one disgusting deformed lump of flesh? Or d’ya think it’d burn to a crisp, blackening and turning into dust at the slightest movement. Or maybe…”

He listened, smiling fondly as Remus continued his chattering, absentmindedly running a finger along the grooves of Deceit’s scales. His eyes were lidded, lazily listening to Remus, relaxing into the soft touches.

They really should do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	6. 39. kissing tears away - u!dukeceit 1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 39\. Kissing tears from the other’s face.
> 
> this chapter has unsympathetic deceit

Deceit held Remus’ face in his hands, tutting. “Come now, a Duke doesn’t cry, it’s _so_ unbecoming.”

Remus nodded, trying to force the tears to stop, to ignore the burning, stabbing pains his body was in.

It’s not like he didn’t deserve it, after all, or that Dee would hurt him without a good reason.

Deceit softly placed a kiss underneath his eye, then his other, a hand brought up to gently run through his hair. He hated how that made him cry harder, he wasn’t supposed to cry! Crying was loud, and messy, and annoying, and he didn’t want to be annoying, <strike>ignoring the fact that he already was, and it was a wonder he still loved him, put up with him, he knew nobody else would,</strike> he didn’t want Dee to leave him.

“Remus, darling,” two more kisses, barely there on his eyelids, “come on, you have no reason to cry. Everything that happened here you brought on yourself.”

The hand running through his hair got a bit rougher, a warning.

“I know, I’m,, I’m sorry, I’m trying not to.”

He hears a sigh, lets out a whimper at a sudden flare of pain in his side, relaxes into the hold around him as an arm rubs up and down his back, and a voice softly murmurs into his ear.

“Oh Remus, when will you learn that what you do has consequences. If you weren’t so stupid all the time, if you didn’t act out so much, I wouldn’t have to do any of this. But you never seem to learn.” He pulled back, placing a few final kisses onto his face, and stands. “Now clean yourself up, and this room. I expect it to look how it was before by the time I get back.”

A last kiss was placed on the top of his head and a soft ‘I love you’ was given before he was out the door, leaving Remus on his own.

Remus, finally alone, hugged himself as he began to weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	7. 1. face kisses - u!dukeceit 2/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.
> 
> this chapter has unsympathetic deceit

He giggles, arms wrapped around Dee’s waist, mind pleasantly buzzing with all the attention and physical affection. He loved when Dee got like this, how nice and loving he was. Sure, one might think he’d hate that sort of thing, but he was more like his brother than he’d like to admit, and after being ignored and shunned by everyone for his entire existence, he’d take any love he got, and love from Dee was usually the best.

<strike>there were times when his love hurt, and not in the fun way. Where he’d be punished and ignored, but it was okay, it was for his own good, and Thomas’s</strike>

He held Dee close, legs wrapping around him to help with that. If he could he would just hold him and never let go, but he knew Dee didn’t like that, so he wouldn’t. In fact…

“Remus. Legs.”

His smile fell, legs quickly unwrapping, heart rate jumping.“sorry.”

A moment of terrifying silence –he didn’t dare open his eyes– and then a small chuckle, lips ghosting over his cheeks and lips, light as a feather. He relaxed. He was fine. Dee didn’t get angry with him, he was fine.

He giggled more as his moustache was tickled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	8. 43. a kiss on the head - u!dukeceit 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43\. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.
> 
> this chapter has unsympathetic deceit

“Remus?”  
He looked up, snapping the rest of the mess away, only a hint of blood remaining in the air. He was tense, panicking, but only for a second, recognizing the voice.  
<strike>he was so relieved it wasn’t Dee</strike>  
He went to the door, opening the door and peeking out. It was Logan alright. He pulled it open completely, quickly checking the halls before pulling him into the room, closing the door and hugging him.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked, voice quiet but rough from what happened earlier.  
“I wanted to see you. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
He chuckled, heart warmed by the fact that Logan _wanted_ to see him. “Lolo, we were talking just a few days ago.”  
He felt Logans arms wrap around him, acting like a barrier against everything that happened. “It seems longer. How are you feeling?”  
For a moment he didn’t say anything, hugging harder into Logan, head pushing into his chest, willing himself not to cry. He knew Logan was a bit uncomfortable with emotional displays and he _really_ didn’t want him to be annoyed with him or leave or anything like that, so he always tried to tone his reactions down for him.  
“I,, everything _hurts_, and, and I’m scared. And sad. And _angry.”_  
The arms around him tightened, but his voice was reassuringly calm and soft. “I see. And why is that?”  
He barked out a laugh, holding onto Logan like he was the only real thing in the room, and as far as he was concerned, he _was_.  
“I wonder. Deceit, he, he freaked out at me again. I, I fucked up again, made a mistake, and he, he’d had enough and, punished me.”  
“Did he? And how did you ‘fuck up’? Was it really that bad?”  
He nodded. “That’s what Dee said, and, and I know what you’ve been saying but, he, he wouldn’t just _hurt_ me for no reason. I- I know he wouldn’t.” He looked up at Logan, pleading, _begging_. “He _wouldn’t_. I know him and he _wouldn’t_… right…?”  
“Of course he wouldn’t.” He smiled as Logan pressed a kiss to the top of his head, affirming his worries. He could trust Logan, he knew he could. Just as much as he could Dee.  
“Everything he does is for your own good, Remus. He would never hurt you without a reason, he cares too much about you to.”  
He frowned, that… that didn’t…  
“He just wants you to be happy, but for that to happen you have to be open with him. He only wants what’s best for you, you _know_ that.”  
No. No please, no.  
Another kiss to the top of his head, hug tightening painfully.  
He wanted to puke.  
“He loves you so very much, you and I both know this _very_ well, don’t we, darling.”

Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	9. Distracted kissing - u!dukeceit 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whistling prompt, but with U!Deceit, where the kiss is just a distraction, because whistling Remus would be just, *too annoying* to handle. 
> 
> this chapter has u!deceit

Remus sat on the back of the couch, munching on some deodorant as he watched Dee wash the dishes, whistling all the while. 

He always wanted to whistle, but never quite managed to figure out how. He usually just ended up making ‘pffbbtbfbt’ sounds, and that,, was _really_ not what he was going for. 

Well… Dee _did_ seem to be in a good mood today, maybe he would teach him if he asked nicely. 

So he waited, as patiently as he was able, and he had to say, he was doing quite well. And it payed off, he thought, watching Dee come sit beside him, nudging him to cuddle. 

Oh he must be in a very good mood indeed.

He snuggled up next to him, looking up. “Hey Dee? Can you teach me to whistle? Please? I always wanted to, and, well, you’re so good at it, and who better to learn from then you, right?”

Dee chuckled, tilting his chin up for a kiss, a hand gently running through his hair. He could practically melt from the soft touches. 

“You’re adorable.” He pressed another kiss to his lips, and then another, arms all around him and pulling him close. He must have done something right for him to be this happy. And if he could just figure out what it is, maybe he’d be happy more. That’d be nice. 

Maybe he could feel like this more, all warm and tingly and loved and higher than a bunch of rats on meth. Hell, he’d be glad for just more hugs.

Eventually, Dee pulled away, giving a final more chaste kiss before simply lying back and holding him close. This was nice. Really nice. But, he still hadn’t said whether he would teach him or not. Should he ask again? Would that be safe? Sure he was really happy today but…

Maybe he could risk it? 

“Hey Dee-”

“Shhhh… I need a nap, no talking.”

“…sorry…”

Later then. Maybe. If he was still in a good mood. 

He really hoped he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	10. 50. trailed kisses - logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

Logan gazed at the night sky, a soft smile on his face.  
He should really do this more often, but then, he has work to do, and it takes a lot of work to make this sort of scene, plus he usually spends far too much time here anyway, so really there’s not too much that this would benefit.  
But.  
He loved this.  
Call it one of his guilty pleasures.  
That and having Romans arms wrapped around him, lips on his, and a hand running through his hair. Not much could be better.  
Apart from Crofters, obviously.  
He shifts slightly, kissing Roman’s cheek. “Thanks for this, Roman.”  
“It’s no problem, my sun. It’s nothing if I get to see you smile.” A kiss is placed on _his_ cheek, and then a chaste one on his mouth. Before Roman can pull away properly, he grabs him by the neck of his outfit and pulls him in for a deeper kiss, letting out a small sigh as he feels a hand start to run through his hair. He loved these sorts of physical sensations, how soft and warm they felt. Honestly, if he could just have his head in Roman’s lap, a hand gently petting him, he’d be perfectly content. If he could purr, he would, but alas, that was more Roman’s thing. It was always nice to hear that pleasant if strange sound, and he always felt satisfied whenever he managed to get him to purr. Petting him, or a nice neck rub after one of his quests always managed to do the job, and it was cute, really. He felt the hand grip his hair, gently pulling it to the side and exposing more of his throat, shivering as he felt lips brush over the edge of his jaw, slowly moving along and down his throat. Yes, there really was little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	11. 34. kisses that run up their arm - logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.

A hand grabs his, pulling him in for a twirl and then a hug. He lets out a fond sigh, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hello, Roman.”

“Logan, my love.”

A kiss, on the top of his head, and he hates how warm that makes him feel.

Not really of course, he loves it, far _far_ more than he’s willing to admit, but no one needs to know about that. Nor do they need to know just how much he adores the pet names Roman gives him, or the soft smiles, or gentle caresses, or the impossible roses with the most realistic night sky on the petals, he could have sworn he’s even seen a comet pass by on one of them.

“I was doing something. Something important.”

“Well I’m sure it could wait, my dear. I have something which I’m sure we could both agree is _far_ more important.”

“Oh really? Like what.” His tone was dry but internally, he was the exact opposite, mind coming up with hundreds of different things Roman could say or give or invite him to.

Roman pulls away, still holding his hand, placing a kiss on the tips of his fingers.

“What do you say to a lovely picnic?” He places another kiss on his knuckle, and he can feel his ears start to burn. “Out in the imagination, on the top of a nice hill.” The kisses move to his wrist, then up his arm, and he could see the smug look in Roman’s eye. Bastard. “Just the two of us, and the clear night sky. Though I’m sure you’ll be hard pressed to actually look up, when you have something far more interesting right beside you.” He angled his neck out, shivering as the kisses finally reached his throat.

“Oh is,, is that so? And how exactly do you think you can take my attention from the stars.”

The kisses are on his jaw now, broken up by words. “Simple. You can touch me.”

He blushed more, mind already coming up with hundreds of different scenarios that could come around from that. “I,, you aren’t wrong.”

“Of course I’m not! Especially when it comes to you.” And with those words, he placed a kiss, soft and sweet, on his lips. Now, he wasn’t one too fond of such things normally but, with Roman, he could make an exception. With Roman, he could _Always _make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


	12. whistling and kisses - intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrulogical or dukeceit. Person A listening to Person B whistling, being like "Damn, I wish I could do that too." Person B then offers to teach them how, kissing Person A after they accept.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading, watching as Remus worked, whistling a tune, flinging paint and the occasional bit of gore as he did. He grimaced a bit at that, but it was normal, and easily remedied with a thought. 

He fiddled with the pages, wondering. He’d always wanted to whistle, but no matter how much he learned and researched and tried, he could never quite figure it out. Remus though, he knew, obviously, considering he was whistling right this moment.   
And not only that, but he knew quite a few tricks as well, and could make a few noises that barely even sounded like whistling at times, although that could just be a Remus thing. It wouldn’t surprise him.

His fingers tapped at the book as he contemplated asking. It couldn’t hurt to try, this was Remus after all, and he wouldn’t judge him for a lack of knowledge in this area, right? Probably.

Hopefully.

And then, suddenly, Remus pops up beside him, covering him in some of the pain and gore. “Somethin’ on your mind, my nebulous nerd?”

Oh. He must have been staring too much. “Well uh, yes, figuratively there is. It’s your whistling, you’re very good at.”

“Aww, thanks, that’s not the _only_ thing I’m good at~”

He blushed lightly, putting in a bookmark and setting the book aside. “I’m aware. But, this is about the whistling.”

“Oh? What, you want me to teach you?”

“Yes, I do.

“,,oh. Oh. Sure.” He grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him in for a deep messy kiss, taking his time before pulling away and ruffling Logan’s hair. “I’d be glad to teach ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
Please do leave a comment if you liked this in any way, it makes me more eager to write. I'll gladly take keysmashes.


End file.
